


A Bunker Christmas

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @impala-dreamer’s Tell Me A Story Drabble Challenge. Well this was only supposed to be 500 words but I definitely went past that. Why is it when I want to write a longer story, I only get like 600 and under but when I need to write a shorter one, I end up writing almost 1000? Oh well, hope you enjoy though!Prompt: “It is really hard not to kiss you right now.” with Beka in the story and not over 500 words.





	A Bunker Christmas

You took a seat on the couch after fixing a plate of food. Dean was talking to Charlie across from you, sipping his spiked eggnog. Sam was conversing with Jody and Beka in the kitchen, while Bobby was manning the stove top griller. Cas and Gabe were gabbing away, angel and Heaven business probably. Claire and Alex and the rest of the Wayward Sisters were huddling at the dining table, their phones in their hands. They looked like they were conspiring world domination or something. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Jack sitting by himself, just observing the festivities around him. ‘ _His first Christmas_ ,’ you thought.

You’d met the Winchesters after being pulled into the supernatural world. Your then boyfriend, at the time, had been bitten by a werewolf and Dean and Sam had come around and asked you questions regarding the dead women he had killed. On accident, you’d witnessed your boyfriend’s transformation and he had tried to kill you. The brothers had saved your life in the nick of time. After it was over and Sam had explained about the other worldly things, you packed what little you had and joined the hunt. Now six years later, you never regretted your choice and you loved your eclectic family.

Your attention focused back to Dean, the green eyed hunter you’d been in love with for, what seemed like, forever. You watched how he interacted with Charlie, the sister he never had. Their comadre made you smile.You just wished he looked at you as something other than a sister but you knew he never would.

Finishing your food, you stood up and made your way to the kitchen to deposit your plate in the trash, not knowing Dean was right behind you.

“Hey, Y/n! Stop right there!” Jody’s voice caught you off guard and you stopped so suddenly, that Dean bumped into you. Everybody’s attention was now on you and Dean.

You whipped your head around and gave Jody a confused glance. She moved her eyes upward and winked. You followed her gaze and noticed a sprig of mistletoe above your head. You gave a mental eye roll. ‘Of course it had to be Dean,’ you thought. Sighing internally, you turned to face him and wondered why he was staring at you so shyly. His candy green eyes stared deeply into yours. He took a step closer to you, your bodies almost touching.

“ **It is really hard not to kiss you right now** ,” Dean murmured, licking his lips.

“THEN KISS ‘EM, YOU DOOFUS!” Beka screamed from across the room, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Seriously! You two have been in love and pining over each other for years! Just admit you love each other and kiss already!”

You felt your cheeks heat with her words, Dean’s doing the same as he let out a soft laugh, his hand running over the back of his neck.

“Can I kiss you, Y/n?” he asked. You gave a subtle nod and he leaned into you. His hands grasped your hips, his breath mingling with yours, before laying a sweet kiss on your lips. You wrapped your hands around his neck as his tightened on your hips.

You pulled away after a few seconds amidst the cheering of your family around you and gave Dean a bashful smile. You both chuckled as Gabriel let out a wolf whistle. Dean had a goofy grin on his face and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, Y/n?” He paused for a second, hoping his next question didn’t bite him in the ass. “Would you want to go out with me? Like on a date?”

You could hear the nervousness in his tone and didn’t answer right away, just to mess with him. Thinking he made a mistake, he opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but stopped as one word left your lips. “Yes.”

“Really?” he questioned, hoping he heard you right.

You let out a laugh. “Yes, you dork. I’d really like that.”

He smirked and bit his lip. “Friday…at seven?”

You reached up and kissed his cheek. “It’s a date, handsome!”

“Finally!” A voice shouted. You turned your head and rolled your eyes at Beka. “Only took you two a hundred years!”

“Bite me, Beka!” You replied.

“Nah,” she grinned. “That’s Dean’s job!”

You rolled your eyes and turned back to the green eyed hunter, noticing a blush covering his freckled cheeks. “Why are we friends with her again?” You asked with a dramatic sigh.

Dean let out a snicker. “Because she saved our asses on hunts many times over.”

“I guess you’re right. Should we get everyone together so we can light and decorate the tree?”

Dean nodded and left to gather everyone from the kitchen. A few minutes later, everyone was joined at the ten foot forest pine Dean and Sam had trudged into the bunker. You helped Dean string the lights around the branches as Charlie and Jody began adding the garland. You stepped back and watched everyone add an ornament to the tree.

Finally, the tree was almost done. Dean handed Jack the star and the nephilim used his powers to gently maneuver the star so it settled on the top. Everyone clapped and you watched Jack’s cheeks turn pink at the attention. You smiled and gave him a hug as he approached you. Watching your makeshift family so at ease and happy filled you with warmth and happiness. And now a date with Dean? You couldn’t have asked for a better way to end the year.


End file.
